1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting a running circular pipe.
2. Prior Art
As well known conventionally, in forming a circular pipe, a strip plate is first recoiled from a thick strip coil and then gradually formed into a circular shape along a longitudinal axis. The opposite edges of the strip are then welded to form a circular pipe.
Such a device used to cut the pipe thus formed into a certain length in a pipe forming line is structured as follows: A carriage is installed so that it is underneath the pipe fed into the device. A pipe carriage is installed in parallel with the axial direction of the pipe, and a cutting means is mounted on the carriage. The carriage reciprocates at the same speed as the circular pipe so that a circular cutter (such as an abrasive wheel, metal saw, etc.) cuts the pipe at a right angle with the axis of the pipe.
However, if the pipe is made of a thin plate material, it is likely that dents will form on the pipe when the edges of the cutter hit the pipe. Also, many burrs may form at the cutting edges of the pipe. Since pipes with dents and burrs are not usable as is, they must be cut further in additional next step, resulting in waste of pipe materials, and the necessity of another apparatus for the additional cutting.